


One Hell of A Lay

by EveryOtherUsernameWasTaken6604



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Antichrist, Antichrist Damien Thorn, Aphrodisiacs, Arrogance, Ass Growth, Breast Growth, Butt Slapping, Cold, Cold Weather, Corruption, Creampie, Damien is an asshole, Demons, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double Vaginal Penetration, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Full Nelson, Growth, Hell, Kissing, Large Cock, Magic, Major Original Character(s), Mating Press, Monsters, Multiple Orgasms, Nonbinary Character, Or Is he?, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Other, Ownership, POV Original Character, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Tails, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vore, Winter, Womb Tattoos, binders, demonic magic, expansion, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryOtherUsernameWasTaken6604/pseuds/EveryOtherUsernameWasTaken6604
Summary: Indi is, to put it bluntly, a monster fucker. They LOVE exotic creatures and magical monsters of all sorts. So, naturally, the boy in their town exhibiting demonic powers and proclaiming he's the Antichrist is quite fascinating to them. They approach him in hopes of finding some demons to have their way with them, but they aren't expecting Damien to be so...intense. He has some very sinful plans for them indeed, and he's not going to stop until they're corrupt to the bone...
Relationships: Damien Thorn/Indi, Damien Thorn/Original Character, Indi/Damien Thorn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	One Hell of A Lay

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fic for a dear friend, using a different OC of theirs. This time, though, instead of being shipped with Kenny like in "Of Lizards, Lewdness, and Love", they're being shipped with Damien the Antichrist! As you can see by the tags, there's some extreme content in here that's not for the faint of heart- so please avoid it if you're uncomfortable! I hope you all like it!

Indi shivered and stuffed their hands deep inside the pockets of their jacket. It was cold outside, but the kind of cold where it wasn’t _quite_ freezing, so people would look at you funny if you complained. Clouds blanketed the sky, throwing a gloomy pallor of grey over the world; it seemed like everything had a black-and-white filter over it. Even the concrete streets they walked on seemed...greyer than grey.

Ugh. Some of Indi’s blue hair had fallen over their face. They did a few slightly over-the-top neck motions to get it out—they weren’t taking their hands out of their pockets for anything. Looking back on it, they could swear they’d seen someone with similar hair to theirs, with that Kenny guy…

_Oh shit! It’s—_

The one they’d been looking for. That boy with the black hair so dark that it seemed impossible, like such darkness wasn’t meant to exist in the world. He was standing off in a patch of dry grass, browning at the top, some distance away from the cracked sidewalk, staring up into the sky for no apparent reason. His clothes, however, were surprisingly normal: a plain black shirt, slightly ripped jeans, and dark grey shoes. 

“Hey!” Indi called out. 

He stood there for another moment, then turned his head toward them slightly. 

“I’ve seen you around town, and heard a lot of stories about you. You’re...the Antichrist, right? Damien?” 

“Ah.” He chuckled in a deep, rumbling voice and turned around all the way. “Indeed, that I am. Wherefore do you ask? Do you seek to slay me, perchance?” 

“N-no, nothing like that!” Indi waved their hands, trying to pacify Damien. He had a frightening aura about him, and they got the feeling that making him mad would _not_ be a good idea. “I just wanted to ask you a few questions.” 

“Oh?” Damien sighed and leaned the side of his face onto his hand. “Very well, ask away. I have nothing better to do, after all.”

“Well…” Indi cleared their throat. “So if you’re actually the Antichrist, why aren’t you, like...destroying the world or turning humanity to evil or anything?”

Damien chuckled again and shook his head a bit, his jet-black locks falling over his large forehead. “Naive child of man. Now, why would I want to do something like that?”

“It’s...like your job, right?”

At that, Damien’s laughter grew until he was nearly doubling over. “Oh…” he gasped, wiping a tear from his eye. “Oh, you humans are so entertaining! Allow me to clarify something…”

_That doesn’t sound good._

Damien held his arms out, and strange red streams of energy began to flow from the ground up his body, coalescing in his open palms. Then, flames burst from his hands! Indi instinctively recoiled from the heat, but something about that fire seemed to light up all the greyness, cutting through it. It wasn’t comforting—that wasn’t the word for it—but there was something there that wasn’t all damnation and torture. 

“Does this _look_ like the sort of power that can be so easily contained?” Damien loudly declared, dramatically flourishing his hands and causing the flames to burn brighter. 

Indi shook their head no. Damien grinned and lowered his hands. The fire died down, and the red energy dissipated. 

“Now you understand, yes? I am the Antichrist, the son of Satan. Also known throughout history as Apophis, Surtr, et cetera, et cetera. I am bound by no obligation to commit wicked acts or destroy this world—and in truth, I have no particular desire to. All I _really_ want is to live a full, hedonistic life with the unholy powers granted to me.” He flourished his hands a little. “I would say I hope that is satisfactory to you, but it matters not what you think. I live for myself and myself alone.” 

“Uh. Cool.” Indi shifted their weight from one foot to the other. “Can I keep asking questions?”

“Yes, yes, ask away,” said Damien nonchalantly. 

“So you just want to live your life to the fullest, okay. But that means, uh...what, exactly? What is it you wanna do?”

“Oh, engage in the seven deadly sins, mostly. Accumulate wealth, take what I want from others who would oppose me, boast of and demonstrate my power, do nothing except lie in the lap of luxury, devour the finest delicacies this world has to offer, obliterate that abomination that slew my father and anyone else who crosses me…” Damien clenched his fist and seemed to tense up, but released it a moment later. “And revel in the carnal bacchanalia of the flesh, of course.” 

“You mean, have sex.”

“I wouldn’t use such a boring term for it, but...yes.” Damien flashed Indi a cocky smirk and narrowed his eyes. “I would say the sin of lust is my favorite. There’s something so deliciously primal about it.”

Indi shuddered. Even from a distance, they could tell Damien’s eyes didn’t look quite right. They were...red, it looked like. A harsh contrast to his surroundings, and to the rest of him. 

“Why do you ask?” Damien inquired curiously, tilting his head and smirking again.

“I, umm, I guess I just…” Indi’s face turned red and they let out a quiet “Bwaa” noise before saying “I wanted to ask if you had any, y’know, demons that could...have their way with me?”

“Ah! So, thou art consumed by lust and wish the forces of Hell to relieve it, hmm?”

“I...I dunno if ‘consumed’ is the right word, but basically, yeah. I, you know, like exotic guys. Monsters and stuff.” Indi hugged their arms close to their chest, trying to appear less threatening—they worried they’d upset him. “Is that...okay?”

“Okay? Oh, you poor innocent soul…” 

Damien suddenly began walking towards Indi, his gait slow but elegant, as if he knew he could take all the time in the world and they wouldn’t flee. Soon, he was close enough to reach out and touch them. Which he did: he placed his hand on their chin, rubbed a finger along their cheek, gently moved their head so they were staring directly into his eyes. Indi had been right earlier: they _were_ red. A shade of red that seemed to smolder and flicker. A wicked red. His pupils weren’t much better—they were the same unnatural black as his hair, like two swirling voids. Indi feared that if they kept looking for much longer, something terrible would happen. 

“That sounds like a delightful romp,” Damien spoke. “In fact, I won’t just have my demons have their way with you, oh no…”

He placed his other hand on the small of Indi’s back, and with a simple, effortless motion, pulled them close, his hot breath hitting their face. Indi could feel his, well, bulge pressing against them through the fabric. It was quite big, and only getting bigger and harder.

“I’ll do it myself,” he purred.

“H-huh?”

“Did I stutter?” Damien laughed tauntingly. “I will engage in the sin of lust with you. Of course, I may call upon a demon here and there to assist, if you don’t mind…”

“Uh, n-no, not at all.” 

Damien let go of Indi, stepped back, clapped his hands together, and smiled wider.

“Lovely. Then, clothes off,” he said.

Indi didn’t react for a second, seemingly confused by the request. Damien glared and snapped, “Well?! Go on!”

“What, right here? But it’s cold.” Indi shivered a little.

“Don’t worry, you’ll feel warm enough in just a moment. I simply like getting a good look before I dive in fully, so to speak. And I find the risk of getting caught makes it more exhilarating, if only for a little while.” 

Indi’s face flushed. They hesitated, then lowered their hands, gripped the hem of their jacket and shirt, and pulled them up. Damien leered at them as their midriff was exposed, but seeing their chest gave him pause. They were wearing a black binder.

“Ah. You...do not have to take that off if you do not wish to,” he said.

Indi gently set their bundled-up clothes down and blushed somewhat more. “No, it’s fine. I just wear it ‘cause boobs can get...annoying sometimes.” 

They undid the binder and set it on top of their other clothes. Then, they pulled down their jeans and pale white panties, kicking them into the pile as well.

“Th-there.”

Damien’s eyes traveled up and down Indi’s frame, and he slowly began to walk around them, getting an eyeful of every little bit of their body.

“Hm. Body’s toned and defined, somewhat muscular...not the most voluptuous out there, but not bad…” he mumbled under his breath—though Indi could still hear him and glared a little. He stopped in front of them and said at a louder volume, “Yes, you’ll do quite nicely.”

“So you don’t mind...people like me?”

“Pah!” Damien rolled his eyes. “Of course not. I am not limited by your pathetic mortal concepts of single-gender attraction! I enjoy toying with people of all sorts. I suppose you’d call me pansexual, though I dislike labels.”

Indi shivered again. Their teeth chattered.

“Oh, you humans and your...ugh, what’s the word? ‘Hypothermia’,” Damien sighed. “Very well. Shut your eyes and hold still for a moment, would you?”

Indi slowly closed their blue eyes. Suddenly, they felt Damien’s lips pressing against theirs, his tongue forcing its way into their mouth, his fingers rubbing between their legs. They could feel themself getting ever so slightly wet as his fingers brushed over their sensitive spots. He tasted...bitter, like poison, but also oddly hot. Like a pepper. The familiar warmth of arousal started to wash over them. And then they only got warmer and warmer—wait, this heat wasn’t just from arousal at all! It was coming from outside them as well as inside…

Damien stepped away, and Indi opened their eyes. They saw him raise his fingers to his lips and lick up what few drops of their fluids had dripped onto them. 

“Lovely~” he said.

Indi didn’t reply, as their eyes and mouth were now both wide open at the sight in front of them. They knew now where the heat had come from: they stood on a ground formed of deep grey stone, with little cracks, fractures, and founts of magma flowing through it. Outcroppings of rock stuck out at random intervals, sometimes glowing with red energy like Damien had summoned earlier. The sky had turned from grey to black, and the still blanket of clouds had been replaced with a roiling storm illuminated by flashes of red and white light. 

Indi shifted their weight again and asked with a shaky voice, “Where, uh...where are we?”, though of course they already knew the answer.

The devil sighed and rubbed his temples. “Do you truly need to ask that? You know full well where we are…” He dramatically threw his arms out to his sides again, unable to suppress a small laugh. “Indi, welcome to my domain. The resting place of all those who were wicked in their lives, the sinners and scum of the earth, where they recieveth their just reward...that is, the Kingdom of Hell. This is an isolated little corner where no one will intrude on our fun.”

Indi stayed silent, then remarked, “Cool.”

“In actuality, it’s quite hot. You’re sweating bullets and you appear as though you could fall over at any moment.”

A veritable rain of sweat fell from Indi’s forehead. They mumbled something that sounded like “No, I’m good,” swayed, then proceeded to fall over.

Damien seemed to appear at their side in mere moments, as though he’d teleported to them instead of moving. He swiftly caught them in his strong arms and smirked down at them. 

“Oh _dear_. You poor thing,” he purred. “‘Twould seem it’s simply too hot for you.”

“Yeah…” Indi responded, dazed. Their voice was quiet and a bit slurred.

“Alas, alack. It’s simply no fun playing with an unconscious mark. Prithee, hold still…”

Damien placed his hand over Indi’s forehead and began to speak—though it didn’t sound like any language they’d ever heard. There was a lot of hissing and growling in his speech; his voice was echoing, and Indi could somehow feel great power behind his words. 

After a time, he stopped, and the nigh-unbearable heat around them felt...a bit more tolerable. 

“There we are. That should keep you safe from the heat,” Damien sighed. “Now, on your knees.”

“Huh…?”

“You heard me.” 

Damien abruptly let go of Indi, making them fall a short distance onto the ground, and stood up. With a snap of his fingers, his clothes vanished. Indi stared up at his exceptionally muscular body and… _oh._ They’d felt it press against them earlier, but they hadn’t known it’d be that big. Or that hard, or that his precum would be that thick and pungent.

“Kneel before me and pleasure me,” commanded Damien.

Indi gulped and scrambled onto their knees, their breasts bouncing a little. The ground felt warm against their knees, but not too hot. They weren’t burned, at least...Indi was pretty kinky, but severe burns from hellfire didn’t sound very fun. 

“Come on then. I have all eternity to wait, but your lust appears more...contemporary.” Damien’s cocky smile grew. “You’re quite wet, you know. There’s steam coming from the hot stone.”

 _Now that he mentions it, I_ can _hear a kinda sizzling noise…_

“O-okay.”

Indi leaned forward, sticking their butt out a bit (Damien growled approvingly at that), and gently wrapped their lips around Damien’s shaft. Their tongue darted around his tip, just barely grazing against it enough to please the Antichrist. Damien groaned, placed one of his large hands atop Indi’s head, and started to tug on their hair, pushing his cock deeper into their mouth until nearly the whole thing was in. Indi gagged a bit, but they’d sucked enough dicks that they’d instinctively begun breathing through their nose, so it wasn’t too bad.

“You take to this...ngh...quite well,” Damien said. “Mind if I take a bit more, shall we say, direct control?” He put his other hand on their head, gripping their hair a little tighter. 

Indi shook their head, and Damien giggled mischievously. 

“Excellent! In that case, do try not to gag _too_ much. It gets irritating when a new toy just chokes and doesn’t moan or anything…I understand it’s big, but for _my_ sake, if you can’t take a big cock, why are you even here?” 

He cleared his throat, having gotten a little too into his rant, and tugged hard on Indi’s bright hair. He started to buck his hips and pull Indi by the hair, forcing his cock in and out of their wonderfully warm, wet throat. His balls repeatedly slapped against poor Indi’s face, and their throat even bulged a tiny bit as his big cock slammed in and out of it. All these sensations at once made the enby’s eyes water and their breaths become haggard, but they couldn’t deny the wetness between their toned legs, or the moans they were now making. 

Between deep grunts and breaths, Damien taunted, “That’s right. You love choking on my cock, don’t you? Do you know how much of an honor it is to service the cock of an all-powerful entity such as I? _Harlot_.” 

He delivered a hard slap across their face and sped up his movements. Indi winced at the small red mark now on their cheek, their eyes rolling back somewhat from Damien’s rough treatment. His precum was dripping onto their tongue and down their throat; it tasted acrid, but, like most things about Damien, it wasn’t _entirely_ unpleasant. 

“Getting close,” Damien said. 

_That was fast…_

Indi shut their eyes again, bracing for his cum to fill their mouth—but it didn’t happen! Damien had pulled out and was now roughly squeezing their boobs. 

“Allow me to make use of these!” he lustfully cried as he swiftly pressed his throbbing shaft between their soft breasts, thrusting and rubbing them against him. It was only another second or two before he gritted his teeth and his cum blasted onto Indi’s face and tits. Deep and heavy breaths escaped him as he thrust between their boobs like a dog, obviously taking great pleasure in covering them with his virile cum.

Damien let go of Indi’s breasts and stepped back. Indi was out of breath, leaning heavily on their arms and coughing profusely. Once they managed to get their wind back, they looked up at Damien, both of their faces still flushed. Their breaths remained heavy, causing them to deeply inhale the musky scent of Damien’s cum.

“Well?” Damien asked. 

“What?”

“You have just had the privilege of being face-fucked by the Antichrist, _and_ of having his semen on your body. I believe a ‘thank you’ is in order.” 

“Oh! Right.” Indi cleared their throat awkwardly. “Uh, th-thank you for the privilege of sucking your cock, Damien.” 

“Mm. Good. You learn your place very well indeed. As a reward…” 

Damien dramatically raised one hand. 

“I’ll have a demon assist us, as promised.”

He snapped his fingers. 

Suddenly, Indi heard a sort of slithering noise, like a snake wigglin’ its way along the ground, but...wetter. 

“What kind of demon is it?” they asked. Their voice was wavering, though they couldn’t tell whether it was from fear or excitement. ….oh, who were they kidding? It was definitely excitement! What kind of exotic monster had Damien called upon? Would it have claws? A horsecock? Mind control powers? _Multiple mouths_?

Damien waved his hand in a vague, dismissive sort of way, and casually replied, “Oh, the usual. A demon of lust, quite ravenous, feeds on sexual fluids and orgasmic energy...lots of tentacles that can reach exceptionally far. I’m sure you’ve seen it all before, being the depraved lover of monsters you are.”

The second he mentioned tentacles, Indi’s eyes lit up, and a mere moment later, they got to feel exactly what he was talking about. Two slimy tentacles, of a deep navy blue color, had snugly entangled their waist and started wrapping around their breasts. They were squeezing them in the same way Damien had moments ago, but the thin tips of the slimy appendages were also rubbing at their nipples, tugging on them to force moans (and a few giggles—Indi was ticklish) out of them. 

As the tentacles stimulated them, Indi felt something else odd between the mild pleasure and anticipation for what would happen next. Well, actually, they _stopped_ feeling something: Damien’s warm sticky seed didn’t seem to be there anymore, and the smell was getting weaker too. They looked down at their tits to find that the tentacles were what they would describe as “absorbing” the white liquid. Once they’d cleaned off their breasts, another tentacle snaked around from behind them to touch their face. While the thin tentacles toyed with their tits, this new wider one lapped at their cheeks, like a puppy, absorbing the cum that had landed there. It was weirdly cute, and Indi let a giggle or two escape them. 

“So this is it, hehe, feeding?” they asked.

Damien nodded. “Verily. It can absorb sexual fluids from many different sorts of creatures, and in addition to providing sustenance, it can combine them with a bodily fluid it produces.” 

“To do wh—mmph!”

Indi’s question was interrupted, as the large tentacle licking at their face positioned itself in front of them and plunged into their mouth!

"Why, to create aphrodisiacs, of course." Damien leered down at the enby, who was struggling a bit with the large slime-dripping tentacle that was now pumping back and forth in their mouth. "Makes one more aroused, more sensitive to pleasure...and apparently it tastes quite good as well. This tentacle will use your, may I say, _very_ pleasurable mouth until it releases its aphrodisiac, much in the same way a male cums."

He bent down and savored the sight: Indi's body on full display, completely helpless. His tongue poked out of his thin lips, slowly dragging itself along Indi’s clitoris. “Mmm...you taste sweet,” he teased, before redoubling his efforts. He moved his tongue around in circles and plunged it in and out of their pussy. Ooh, they were tight. Very much so. He knew the demon would doubtless try to absorb Indi’s cum next, but he had it under control—he was going to be first inside them, not some greater demon who was essentially a glorified sex toy for him and his marks. 

Damien’s tongue delved deeper into Indi’s tight inner walls, swirling around and hitting every sensitive spot. Damien had been doing this for millennia—he knew scores of ways to overwhelm someone with pleasure. Even with the tentacle worming its way into their throat, he could hear Indi’s moans getting louder. He listened carefully until their voice sounded just the right way and their clitoris was enlarged enough...until he was sure they were just about to cum. 

Then, he pulled back. He heard Indi whine, and it sent a little shiver of joy through him. 

“Worry not, dear. I am fain to grant thee thy pleasure, but good things come to those who wait.”

Indi mumbled something else. Damien grinned and gestured again, and the tentacle in Indi’s mouth sped up its thrusting. 

“Don’t bother. Speech won’t help you any. This tentacle should release its aphrodisiac momentarily, and when it does, you’ll receive the honor of being fucked by the Antichrist.”

Damien was right; a moment later, the tentacle thrust as deep as it could go. Indi’s eyes shot open as wide as they could possibly be, and they felt their mouth and throat flooding with a sweet sticky fluid. It was almost too much for them to swallow—they coughed and gagged quite a bit—but its taste, and the fact that the tentacle was so far into their throat, helped them to get it all down. 

The tentacle withdrew from Indi’s throat, and they gasped deeply. 

“Th-that was...intense,” they panted. 

Damien laughed confidently. “Oh, you haven’t seen anything yet. That aphrodisiac should be taking effect as we speak, and since it’s derived from my semen—that of the Antichrist—it will doubtless be incredibly efficacious. And, by the by, don’t think I’ll be satisfied after ejaculating in you only once. Both this demon and I can keep going for quite some time.” 

Indi heard and understood his words, but only barely. Their thoughts were becoming muddled and unclear. Their whole body was so hot that they wouldn’t have been surprised if they’d been glowing red. The thought of Damien fucking them now sounded like the best thing in the world...they shook their ass (as much as they could, restricted as their movement was by the tentacles) in the hopes that it’d entice him further. 

The feeling of his warm, hard dick rubbing against their entrance made their heart skip a beat. They happily panted and ground against it, dripping fluids onto his tip. 

“Thou art indeed whorish,” Damien said. “Of course, you’ll be doubly so once I’m finished with you…”

He promptly thrust into them, burying his cock deep in their tight folds. Indi’s entire body tensed up, making their inner walls constrict around Damien’s shaft. He grunted in a tone that sounded approving, and started thrusting as hard and fast as he could. He’d been right about the liquid making them more sensitive—every thrust felt like...like...there weren’t words for it. Even if they had been able to think clearly, they couldn’t have come up with anything. 

They were squirting every time Damien’s cock forced its way deeper into them; his shaft was covered in their juices at this point. Those wonderful tentacles were still rubbing at their breasts and nipples. This was so good…and Damien had said it would keep going even longer. Indi’s poor heart was beating out of their chest.

“D-Damien…” they moaned out.

“Heh. Good, you understand. The pleasure you feel is now overwhelming, yes?”

“Y-yes…”

“And this pleasure only occurs because I allow it. I am the source of thine ecstasy.”

In response, Indi just happily moaned and pushed back against Damien’s powerful movements. It wasn’t long before he gave one last mighty thrust and came, filling them with his fertile semen. Indi’s eyes rolled back and their tongue lolled out of their mouth, and they came as well, soaking Damien’s waist.

The Antichrist pulled out unceremoniously. More tentacles automatically moved toward their pussy; they rubbed against their toned yet thick thighs, and forced their way inside the enby to feed on the two’s cum. 

“Oh, and I should also mention that the tentacles can absorb _your_ fluids to create another substance,” remarked Damien. “You’ll find out what that does once this tentacle releases inside you. Or rather, tentacle _s_ , plural—naturally, two are required to release both the aphrodisiac and this other fluid.”

Another tentacle poked and prodded at their entrance, seemingly trying to find a way to fit inside. It had a bit of trouble, considering the other tentacle was already fairly wide, but eventually, it shoved its way into Indi’s soaked folds, making them moan even louder. 

“Yes, that’s it,” Damien whispered. “Lose yourself in lust. Oh, I ought to assist…” 

He knelt and grabbed their ass as he had earlier, but this time, he spread their toned cheeks to expose their tight asshole. His tongue lapped at it and ran around its rim, trying to widen it. He definitely wanted to try anal with his new prey. Naturally, there were no sweet secretions to lick up, but Damien made do as he forced his long tongue into Indi’s entrance, swirling it around to lubricate and loosen it as much as possible.

The tentacles started pumping in a rhythm: one would thrust forward, then withdrew while the other thrust, then thrust while the other withdrew, and so on. Indi’s moans were nearly deafening, and they were frequent, too; nearly every thrust by a tentacle or lick by Damien was enough to elicit one. Soon, both the tentacles pushed deep into Indi, hitting against their cervix as they released their warm payload. Looking down, Indi could see their pussy was filled with a sticky pink substance (the aphrodisiac, based on the texture) as well as a light blue liquidy one. 

Damien squeezed their ass tighter and felt it push back. Good, that meant the second substance had done its work. He plunged his tongue deep into them and moved it around one more time, then stood up. 

“What did...the other stuff do?” Indi asked.

“I’m very glad you asked, my little toy. It’s enlarged your, ah, important features.”

“Huh…?”

“Your breasts and your ass. Of course, they weren’t _bad_ normally, but I enjoy a bit of growth. It’ll wear off once we’re finished, but until then…” 

He delivered yet another hard spank onto their now-plumper butt. 

“I’m going to make ample use of your enhanced body. The lust demon will surely enjoy playing with your enlarged breasts as well.”

“D-do...whatever you want…” Indi mumbled. 

Damien’s cock twitched. He _loved_ hearing signs of submission. “Oh, I most certainly will.” 

He reached down, groping and spreading their ass a little more, then forced his cock into their asshole. 

“Oh my, _me_ ,” Damien moaned. “I thought your other holes were tight. This is like, pardon the pun, heaven.”

He dug his long, almost clawlike nails into their flesh and started to let out animalistic growls as he pounded their ass. The tentacles continued to play with their bouncing breasts, while Damien (reluctantly) moved one hand from their jiggling ass to rub and finger their soaked pussy.

“Mmm, that’s right. You’re a sopping wet mess for me, aren’t you?” he seductively whispered. 

“Y-yeah...I-I am, hehe…”

Damien’s thrusts only increased in power and speed from the sweet sound of Indi’s wavering, pleasure-filled voice. They could hardly get a single word out without moaning, and Damien liked that very much indeed. Indi shook their butt again, and Damien responded with a few more gropes and slaps—as a reward, of course. He knew the mild pain they’d normally feel would be transmuted by the demon’s substances into pleasure greater still. Positive reinforcement was important when training new toys. 

Indi certainly knew how to turn him on: he was already spewing precum into their ass, and even that was enough to fill them a decent amount. After a few more thrusts that went as deep as possible, Damien was cumming yet again, flooding Indi’s twunky ass. He pulled out a bit early, shooting a few hot globs of cum onto Indi’s ass and lower back, but they had already came anyway. Their ecstatic moans filled the area.

“You’re doing excellently,” he praised them. 

Indi breathed in and out deeply, then happily replied, “Thank youuu~...s-so what happens now?”

“Now, of course, the tentacles perform anal on you while I use your mouth again. And lo, our cycle of lust beginneth anew.”

Indi made a happy monsterfucker noise as the tentacles turned them around, and they opened their mouth wide to take in Damien’s dick. 

“So adorably eager,” said the Antichrist, stepping toward Indi. Rather than putting his cock into their mouth, though, he suddenly shoved his fingers in. They were still soaked with Indi’s fluids, and Damien teased them with a playful, “Doesn’t your pussy taste good? Hmm?”

“Mhm,” Indi replied, voice muffled.

Damien didn’t waste any more time; the second Indi had sucked his fingers dry, he pulled them out of their mouth, placed his hands on their broad shoulders, and forcefully shoved his dick in. Nor did he wait for Indi to stimulate it (though they started licking and sucking almost immediately regardless), starting to face-fuck them just as hard and fast as before—no, even more so. Another tentacle pushed into Indi’s ass and started thrusting away.

Damien made sure to slap Indi’s face a few more times as he pounded their throat, his cock rubbing against their puckered lips and creating a burning friction. Not that they could get much warmer anyway—anyone else touching them might have recoiled at their high temperatures. His grip on their shoulders tightened, leaving little marks near their collarbone, as his orgasm grew closer and closer. It didn’t matter if he came quickly; his demonic powers were many and myriad, and he was easily able to surpass a measly human biological function like the refractory period. He could cum as many times in a row as he wanted without losing steam, and he was going to use that to the fullest.

After a few more minutes or so of spit-roasting Indi, Damien wrenched himself out of the blissful grip of Indi’s mouth, and stood in front of them stroking his saliva-coated shaft. His strong-smelling cum blasted onto their face and breasts, and another load of aphrodisiacs filled their ass. Damien got a good look at their flushed face covered in cum before gesturing to the tentacles to move Indi again.

The cycle repeated a few more times in this way. Damien would fuck one of Indi’s holes as roughly as he could (usually making them cum again in the process) and the tentacles would immediately take his place while Damien moved on to the next. Load after load of aphrodisiacs was pumped into Damien’s new toy, to the point where even the slightest touch was enough to make them scream with pleasure. A few more good loads of the enlarging solution were deposited into them as well, though not quite as many; Damien didn’t want their breasts or ass to get _too_ big. Despite this, he was more than happy to take advantage of their size by spanking Indi until their ass turned red, hotdogging them and covering their plump cheeks in semen, and thrusting between their tits like mad (even stronger than he’d done at first). 

“You’ve stopped choking on the tentacles altogether!” Damien said proudly as he blasted another warm load into their pussy. “I’m not surprised, considering you’ve taken them in...how many times is it now?”

He smirked and wrapped his muscular arms around their waist, pulling them close. He snapped his fingers, and a small throne forged of iron and bone suddenly appeared below him. He sat on it with Indi in his lap. The tentacles approached them hopefully, but Damien hissed at them, and they withdrew. He had some serious stamina, but even the Antichrist had his limits, and he was starting to get tired. He’d have to take a rest after this next load, so he wanted to have Indi all to himself for this one.

“You’ve had your fill,” he said to the tentacles. “Withdraw for now. I may give you a bit more sustenance in a bit if ‘tis my whim.”

The tentacles drooped downwards, as if they were looking sadly at the ground, but slithered away until they were out of sight. 

Damien grinned. Keeping one arm around Indi’s waist, he moved the other to their legs and lifted them up, holding them in a full nelson position. 

“After this, I’ll let you take a break,” he whispered into their ear. “You’ve been good, and you’ve earned a moment of respite.”

Indi giggled happily and dimly replied, “Okay…”

“But first, one more good pounding for my new toy.” Damien playfully kissed Indi’s red cheek and ground his tip against their ass. “Ready?”

“Uh-huh…”

One strong buck of his hips was all it took for Damien’s shaft to be engulfed by the enby’s tight, defined butt. He tightened his grip on their legs and waist to pull them as close as possible, using one hand to play with their boobs and the other to finger them. He plunged his fingers and his cock further into them, squeezing their nipples between his thumb and forefinger to tease them. His balls slapped against their ass over and over again, sending little ripples through it. His fingers rubbed against every sensitive point they could find. Damien was clearly trying to stimulate Indi to the max and drive them wild with pleasure. 

Damien leaned onto Indi so his chin rested on their shoulder and whispered into their ear, “That’s right. This is wonderful, isn’t it? This is the sort of pleasure I can provide, if you will only pledge your body to me to use as I see fit.”

Indi only moaned in response.

 _Seems they’re too aroused to speak_ , Damien thought. _Good._

He brought a hand up to their face, placed it on their cheek, and turned their face to the side so it was closer to him. After running his tongue along their ear for a short while, Damien placed his hand back on Indi’s breast and pressed his lips to theirs. He slid his tongue into their mouth again, and they eagerly wrapped their tongue around his. Their tongues moved about wildly, but Indi let Damien take the lead and probe further into their mouth. They moaned into him and desperately bucked their hips, bouncing on his shaft in sync with his onslaught of thrusts. 

Soon, Indi sharply sucked in, robbing Damien of some of his air, as they felt Damien’s huge load shooting into their ass. Their pussy squeezed around his large fingers, and they squeezed their thighs together and cried out in pleasure, their lewd sounds muffled by the devil’s kiss.

The two separated, a thin trail of saliva connecting their lips for a moment longer before it broke and dripped onto their legs. 

“Did I do good…?” Indi asked, dazed.

“Very much so.” Damien gently ran his hand along Indi’s cheek, in an oddly affectionate gesture. 

Damien’s arms wrapped around Indi’s hips, and he lifted them off his cock. Cum dripped from their slightly gaping hole at a remarkable rate. Then, he lowered them down so they were sitting in his lap. They leaned back against him, resting their exhausted body on his muscular frame.

“Y-you’re...strong, Damien…”

“Of course I am, mortal. Would you expect anything less from me?”

Indi giggled. “No, it makes sense...and it explains how ya knew my name without asking. Antichrist powers, right?”

“Clever little toy,” said Damien approvingly. He rustled Indi’s hair a little and continued, “Yes, that’s correct. So many of you humans act so surprised, as if it’s some form of miracle, but such a triviality is but the weakest of my many powers.”

“Cool beans.”

“Indeed.”

As they spoke, Damien continued to squeeze Indi’s breasts and rear, enjoying the soft and plump flesh, and the slight firmness from their moderate strength. Indi’s speech was peppered with little moans from the pleasure Damien’s touch brought, but they were getting quieter.

Damien curiously stated, “Oh? Thine ecstasy seems to be fading. ‘Twould seem the aphrodisiacs are wearing off.”

Indi let out a teasing “Aww, but I was just getting started,” and shook their ass a little.

Damien gave them one more hard spank and a rough grope of their tits, chuckling. Next, he said, “Methinks you would have continued forever if ‘twere possible. However, this wearing-off is also a good thing. I’ve got an idea. And now that thou hast regained thy mental faculties, it seems meet to ask.”

Indi stood up and looked at Damien curiously. They tilted their head to the side a small bit. “What is it?” they asked.

“That demon whose assistance you so eagerly enjoyed doesn’t just feed on sexual fluids. It can also swallow...people.”

Indi’s eyes were about the size of dinner plates by now. They leaned forward and asked, their voice rising in pitch, “So it could eat me?”

“No, not quite. What I mean is…” Damien sighed and rubbed his forehead. “Demonic anatomy tends to differ from that of earthly beings. It is somedeal difficult to explain. You see, I mentioned how it combines sexual fluids with a bodily fluid of its own in order to make its aphrodisiacs and enlarging liquid. Well, this bodily fluid is stored inside what you might call its stomach.”

Indi nodded. “Okay, I get it.”

“However, combining this fluid with cum is a sort of...refining process. On its own, it is an incredibly potent aphrodisiac. Meaning if it swallows someone and submerges them in the fluid…” 

He paused, assuming the rest of his statement was obvious.

“You get super horny and it can feed on your lust, right?” Indi said. 

“Yes. It will keep you there, lost in orgasmic bliss, until it decides it has fed enough and spits you out again. I simply thought, peradventure—”

He didn’t even have time to finish his sentence, as Indi had already yelled, “I’ll do it!” They grabbed his hand, pulled him up off the little throne, and began walking in the direction they’d seen the tentacles come from.

“Now, wait a moment!” Damien protested. He dug his feet into the ground and stopped moving. “I may be the son of the Father of Lies, but at least allow me to finish speaking—I don’t intend to chicane you.”

Indi sighed, stopped in their tracks, and turned back to the Antichrist, their hair flipping over their forehead. Their foot struck a small rock and sent it flying off into a little stream of magma. “Fine, what is it?” they asked.

“Being submerged in this demon’s aphrodisiacs can be...intense. I’ve been inside it once or twice myself, so I know from experience. That can be difficult to handle for some.”

“Pshh!” Indi tossed their head to the side, making their hair flip again—but in a cool way this time. _They_ thought it was cool, anyway. “It’s no problem for me! I’ve done way worse in the name of gettin’ off.” 

Damien smiled, his teeth glinting in the light. Looking at them now, Indi could see that some of them were pointed, like fangs. “Heh. Very well, but traveling to the demon’s current location by foot would take some time. It’d be better to teleport, as we did when I kissed you before.”

Indi promptly shut their eyes and puckered their lips in preparation for another kiss. 

“Kisses are not required,” said Damien with a little laugh. 

“Sorry,” Indi replied, their face tinting red. “I just like...kisses, you know. And you taste...well, weird, but, like, the good kind.” They scratched the back of their head and absentmindedly stretched their arms.

“Very well then.”

Damien put his hand on the small of Indi’s back, pulled them close, and kissed them deeply. The two let their eyes drift shut, and the redness illuminating Indi’s cheeks became brighter.

Another rush of heat blew past Indi, and when they opened their eyes, the two were standing in a clearly different location. The ground looked pretty much the same, and there were still some rocks sticking up here and there. But there were now little orange flames floating in the air, crackling and spitting out embers that drifted to the ground. Once they hit the ground, they would shine brighter and vibrate rapidly. Then, blazing orange petals would sprout from it, forming a flower-shaped fire that shone brilliantly for a few seconds before fading out. The area was covered in them, a garden of hellfire.

“It’s beautiful,” Indi said, awed.

“Yea, verily. Forsooth, the demon is actually a short distance away. I simply brought you here because I thought you’d like it.”

“I do! Th-thank you, Damien.”

Damien swayed back and forth a little, in a somewhat nervous way. “Anyhow. Shall we go?”

Indi nodded, Damien stepped to the left, and the two went on their way. However, both of them sometimes tripped, as they were distracted by each other’s alluring bodies and the flowered flames around them. Damien would occasionally reach out to casually grope Indi, and Indi would retaliate by rubbing the muscles on his arm or torso. 

“We’ve arrived,” Damien said suddenly. 

They had? Odd, Indi couldn’t see any demon…all they could see was the same landscape they’d been looking at already, and a few tentacles that seemed to be coming from their sides, licking at their ankles. 

“Damien? There’s no demon here.”

“Oh, right. My apologies. This demon can be a bit shy, and so it chooses to only show its tentacles.” Damien cleared his throat and spoke in a loud, clear voice: “O demon of lust, reveal thy full form! I have brought thee a willing subject, filled to the brim with lust, who will allow thee to feast upon their concupiscence! Thou hath received only mere morsels of their licentiousness heretofore, but now I have deigned in my wisdom to grant thee a feast of it! Come forth, in the name of all that is wicked and unholy, and consume every shred!”

A deep rumbling sound began; the ground seemed to shake, and Indi’s sensitive ears rang from the strength of it. As if out of nowhere, the light from the floating flames and lava streams appeared to grow, illuminating an area that Indi hadn’t even known was dark, until standing in front of them...was the lust demon. 

It was huge; Indi had to stand on tiptoe just to see the top of it. It looked like a giant sack or orb of flesh, and was colored a deep purplish-red, like wine. There was a long slit near the top of it that seemed to stretch across most of its front side—though it didn’t have any lips, it was fairly clear this was its mouth. Tentacles stretched out from all over it, though they mostly appeared from its back. They squirmed and dripped slime, which Damien explained was an indicator that the beast was aroused- i.e., hungry. Indi shivered with excitement and felt themself gradually get wet again.

The tentacles wrapped around Indi’s arms and legs, lifting them up towards the creature's strange pseudo-mouth. A few thin tentacles rubbed at Indi’s breasts and pussy, sending spasms of pleasure through their body; it seemed to be preparing them for consumption, like a piece of meat. That thought was oddly arousing. Damien had said it couldn't hurt them, so they had no reason to be afraid...still, they couldn't help but be a bit worried. What if it never let them go?

"Hey!" they called down to Damien, their voice slowly getting more distant. "You said it keeps people inside it until it's fed enough! What's the longest it's ever kept someone in there?" 

Damien thought for a moment, before yelling back, "About a year or two, I believe. Don't worry- if it tries to feed on your lust for more than a few hours, I'll force it to let you go. I'm not giving up my new toy to some lower lifeform for very long, you can be sure of that."

"Cool!" They gave him a thumbs-up.

Indi was clearly trying to remain casual now; the demon's warm breath was hitting their bare body and washing over them, making them shudder. The tentacles lifted the enby closer and closer, until they were right in front of its maw; it turned them around, forcing them to face towards it, and a few tentacles lashed across their already-bruised ass. 

The orifice opened.

Indi flinched involuntarily. The inside of its mouth was a deep red color, and it didn't seem to have a visible tongue, just a long gullet that it would soon force them down. 

"Are you ready?" Damien called. 

They hesitated, took a deep breath, and replied, "Yeah!"

"Very well! O beast of lust, thou hast my permission to swallow this human fully and devour their lust! Make good use of this privilege, and do not overstep thy boundaries!"

The demon made an odd rumbling sound, which they could only assume was one of approval. And then, in a flash of movement, the tentacles rather unceremoniously tossed Indi inside the creature.

Its mouth closed, blocking out the hellfire's light that had allowed them to see. It was dark now, so they couldn't see the inner workings of the demon's throat, but they had a feeling that was for the better. They could, however, feel that it was quite warm and wet, and its tight inner walls constricted around them in a comfortable fashion. 

Slowly, the walls of the demon's throat began to convulse, and they slid further down. They tried to relax, placing their arms at their sides so they weren't in the way and trying to avoid squirming. Something that felt like a small wiggly...well, something, lapped at their wet pussy hungrily. This demon seemed insatiable. What would it be like when they were submerged fully in its fluids? Damien's words so far had convinced Indi it was safe, but the thought of something feeding on their lust still sounded a bit scary.

Their eyes widened. Warmth! Well, more warmth than there already was, anyhow. It was coming from below them, and their lower legs felt a bit less restrained. That must mean they were getting close...

More of their body gradually became freer; they could move their legs around now, though they didn't see any reason to. It wasn't as if anything they could do would make the demon change its behavior. As their body slid out of the demon's gullet inch by inch (though their enlarged breasts and ass got them stuck for a few seconds), even more tentacles sprang out from the sides of what they could only presume was the stomach, to hold them in place for a bit longer. 

_How many tentacles does this thing have? There’s even a bunch on the inside!_ they thought, looking around.

They were now in a larger, more open space; the walls were a lighter red, and below them, they could see a faintly glimmering, pale yellow liquid that emitted a surprisingly gentle heat.

_That must be the unrefined aphrodisiacs...But it's still holding me. Maybe it wants to toy with me a little more?_

It quickly became clear that that was the case; tentacles plunged into each of their holes again, and smaller ones wrapped around their sensitive nipples, tugging and squeezing them. They moaned again as the creature violated them completely, involuntarily wiggling their butt and bucking their hips to force the tentacles deeper.

Soon, their body convulsed as they came for...oh, they'd lost count of how many times they'd came. As the creature absorbed their sweet fluids and their orgasm subsided, the tentacles moved away, one by one. First the ones that had been fucking them, then those around their breasts, and then the ones wrapped around their legs. The poor enby was suspended above the liquid by their arms, dangling helplessly—but soon, the tentacle around their left arm withdrew. A short pause, perhaps to tease them, and the tentacle holding their right arm slowly unwrapped itself. It held them up by just their finger for a brief moment...and let go. 

They fell for only a few seconds, before their body hit the surface of the liquid and sunk down into the center. They opened their eyes, then their mouth. Just as Damien said, they were able to breathe just fine. The fluids felt warm, in a comforting way, and as it flowed into their mouth, they thought that it tasted a bit sweet. 

It took a moment for the sensation to hit, as if their body had to get used to the shock- but then—

Pleasure. Nothing but absolute, orgasmic pleasure consuming their entire body and mind. Waves of it shot through them, removing all else; their thoughts were like white noise, completely silent- but their mouth was not. They were screaming, moaning in bliss, and wildly flailing as orgasm after orgasm rocked their body, one after the other in quick succession. Their face was twisted into a depraved expression of arousal, their eyes rolling back and their tongue hanging out of their mouth. Even if they'd been able to form words, there were no words to describe this. 

The demon's stomach walls slowly constricted, surrounding them again, and the tentacles swirled around them, touching every inch of their body. It didn't matter, of course; it was impossible for them to feel any more pleasure than they did right now.

Indi’s lust and orgasmic energy was being devoured by this demonic beast. 

And they loved every second of it.

They had no idea how long they floated there, burning away in the hellish heat of passion. But, eventually, another rumbling sound filled the air around them. The demon’s inner walls moved away, and its inner tentacles took hold of them. They were being lifted up, out of the fluid. Drops of it flowed down their body, mixing with their own sticky fluids, making their body burn with sensual pleasure everywhere they touched. 

The entrance to the demon’s throat was getting closer and closer! No, no, no! They didn’t want it to stop yet! It couldn’t stop yet! Indi flailed madly in a desperate attempt to escape the dripping tentacles, but they weren’t yielding. Indi’s watering blue eyes darted around wildly, but they saw nothing of use...but they couldn’t just _not_ feel that all-consuming arousal at least one more time. 

Indi leaned forward as much as they could until their mouth was close to one of the tentacles. They licked at it and opened their mouth wide, hoping it would— _YES!_ The tentacle had been shoved into their mouth, and they were being lifted at a slower pace now. Indi moaned out in joy as the appendage probed their throat. They hesitated for a short while to savor the feeling of it, then concentrated hard and bit down even harder. 

Another rumble, a bit higher this time, sounded from the creature. Its tentacles withdrew, sending the ecstatic Indi falling back into the glimmering golden aphrodisiacs. They screamed until their throat started to hurt, but they paid the pain no mind, simply floating there until the tentacles wrapped around them again. The pain didn’t matter. How long they had been there didn’t matter. Nothing mattered except the euphoria that this demon brought them. 

They were being lifted out again, but they didn’t wait to start shimmying and wiggling their hips; their ass and breasts swayed a little, and some tentacles squeezed at them. Their frantic movement combined with the fluids all over them made them hard to hold onto, and they were falling back into that spiral of lust yet again…

The tentacles kept trying to lift Indi out, and Indi kept escaping their grip in various creative ways; all they wanted was to submit to lust and be consumed. Eventually, however, the tentacles lashed out another time; they wound themselves tightly around Indi’s wrists and ankles, pulled them out of the fluid, and suspended them just above it. Two tentacles plunged into each of their holes, and a few others toyed with their breasts. They’d fucked poor Indi pretty hard earlier, but that was like a slight breeze compared to how fast and strong they were now. It was like the demon was punishing them for staying in too long. It greedily absorbed their juices, and they saw another tentacle dip into the pool of aphrodisiacs to absorb it, sending it flowing to another part of the creature’s body to be mixed into that fluid that made them more voluptuous—and hopefully, more alluring to Damien and the demon. 

Soon, that very fluid was being pumped into each of their holes by the writhing tentacles. They felt their body convulse as they were ravaged, grow, and become curvier, and found that they didn’t entirely dislike it. 

_Maybe being thick isn’t so bad,_ they thought wryly.

The tentacles wasted no time. They kept suspending Indi, dazed from their harsh pounding, for a few seconds to whip across their ass, then shoved them back into the demon’s throat. As its muscles contracted around them and forced them up, Indi’s hands went straight for their breasts and dripping orifice. They squeezed their tits and perky nipples, now grown to almost excessive size, and blasted their needy pussy with their fingers. The inner walls of the beast were tight around them, snug, comforting. As if they were a part of it. 

But alas, the demon had had its fill, and so it lifted them out of its gullet, opened its mouth, and reached in with some little tentacles to pull them out. Indi kept pleasuring themself, seemingly unaware of any change, as the demon expelled hot air onto them to dry them off, set them on the ground, and gave them a little pat on the head with one of its tentacles.

Damien approached them with that same cocky smile on his face. “Heh. Seems you enjoyed yourself—I could hear some of the sounds you were making from out here.”

His speech sounded dim and far away. Seeing him, all that shot through Indi’s mind was _Damien! Strong! Big dick!_

“I just hope the beast wasn’t too hard on you,” the Antichrist continued, nanchalantly looking over them. “I would hate for my toy to break before I’ve even had a chance to play with it a second time. Though broken toys can also be—whoa!”

Indi had put their hands, palms splayed out, on Damien’s broad chest and pushed. The taut muscles in their arms flexed as they exerted as much force as they could, causing Damien to stumble and then fall onto his butt.

“What are you—?”

But Indi had already leaped onto him and started straddling him.

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me…” they begged over and over again, rubbing against his cock with their toned thighs and (still surprisingly tight) cunt.

“As you wish. But I’m a bit tired…” Damien pretended to yawn and leaned back until he was fully laying on the ground. “Why don’t you ride me instead? Put those muscled breeding hips of yours to work.”

He had barely finished his sentence when Indi slammed their hips down, taking all of him into them at once, and started bucking their hips. They were bouncing like their life depended on it. Damien might have thrust into their bounces or groped them, but for now, he was content to simply lie back and let the sex-crazed enby go mad with lust. They were massaging his chest, sweat dripping down their abs and cum dripping down their legs. 

“S-strong...Damien...s-so big…” Indi panted. 

“Oh, you’re actually rather cute like this.” For a short while longer, Damien enjoyed the sight of Indi losing themself, then abruptly thrust his hips forward. 

Indi cried out in pleasure and threw their head back. Taking advantage of their surprise, Damien surged forward, throwing all his weight on top of them and pushing them onto their back. The devil fucked them with all he had, letting out deep grunts and groans as he did so. Indi’s strong legs wrapped around his torso, tightening around his waist to pull him in closer so his thrusts would go as deep as possible. The pair’s bodies connected, drawing one another in, until Damien had released inside Indi once again. They tensed up, spasmed, then collapsed.

The two lay there, recovering and catching their breath, for a few minutes. Damien seemed to get his energy back first, and sat back up, pulling Indi into his lap. 

“I believe that’s enough play for now, my dear,” he said. 

“Y...yeah…” Indi cleared their throat. “How long was I in there, anyway?”

“Oh, about…” Damien blew out some air and waved his hand about. “Two hours, maybe?”

“Shit! Really?!” Indi bolted up. “I gotta get home soon!” 

“Wait a moment. Are you sure you want to go back looking so...different?” Damien pointed to their breasts and ass, which were bouncing a little just from that small movement. “Your parents are sure to ask questions. And I doubt your binder would be able to contain those…” He licked his lips a bit. 

Indi groaned, flailed their arms wildly, and sat back down in Damien’s lap. “So I gotta wait? How long?”

“It shouldn’t be but a few minutes. In the meantime, however, there is one thing I’d like to bring up. You wish to do this again, yes?”

With a little laugh, Indi said, “Of course. Do you even need to ask?”

“In that case, I’ll need to bring you to orgasm one more time.”

“Jeez…” Indi exhaled deeply. “I dunno how I’ve kept goin’ for this long.”

“Oh, ‘twas merely the spell I cast upon you earlier. In addition to protecting you from the heat, I added a few other magic words to grant you a fraction of mine own unending endurance. And now, I’ll cast one more spell to mark you as mine. Spread your legs.”

Indi hesitantly obeyed. Some of Damien’s abundant cum dripped out of them as they did. Before they could do or even think much else, Damien’s head was between their thighs, and he was hungrily licking and kissing at their clit. They tensed up again; their thighs squeezed against the sides of Damien’s head and forced him closer. He seemed to be lapping up his own cum as well as theirs, and making little sucking and squelching noises in the process. It was strangely hot...and cute, too. 

Spurred on by the increasing affection they felt, Indi gently put their hand on Damien’s head and pushed him in their direction. He growled at them, but didn’t resist much, so they pushed harder. As Damien’s tonguing shot little tingles of pleasure into them, they began to hear another sound mixing with their moans and his licking: chants, in that same esoteric language Damien had cast his spell in. Indi had no idea what he was saying, but they could hear it echoing in their ears regardless, worming its way into their mind like an insidious parasite, a curse…

Then, out of nowhere, burning whiteness filled their vision. Their body, especially the spots Damien’s tongue was tracing along, felt like it was on fire—but a good kind of fire. 

When their vision slowly faded to black, then back to normal, they looked down at Damien. He’d pulled his head out from between their muscular thighs, and was glaring a bit. 

“I suggest not attempting to dominate me like that again. It is only on very rare occasions that I am willing to submit to another.”

“Sorry,” they mumbled.

Damien flourished his wrist dismissively. “Anyhow. If you can even see past those lovely breasts of yours, take a look at that little spot of skin just above your, pardon the pun again, nether regions.”

Indi's eyes drifted to their cunt; all the cum had been licked away by Damien, and there were only little drops of saliva that made their skin tingle slightly and slowly dripped off onto the ground. And above it was a tattoo-like pattern: deep purple lines in what looked like a diagram of the female anatomy. The top had two curved lines that formed a heart shape, and the “womb” had a small pentagram inside it.

“With that brand upon you, you may return to me at any time,” Damien explained. “Simply touch the mark and say, ‘O Prince of Darkness, carry me upon thy black wings to the fiery pit, that I may debase myself once more.’”

Indi nodded, then looked to the side. Their eyes focused on a little lava stream flowing through the deep grey stone. If it weren’t for the spell Damien had cast, just being near it would be excruciatingly hot. Was this really where they were going to spend eternity…?

“Damien?” they spoke up, their voice pained.

“Hm?”

“Are you...going to take my soul? Am I going to Hell when I die?”

Damien sat up. “Indi, I believe I said that this place is for sinners and the scum of the earth. You...you are most decidedly _not_ the scum of the earth.” 

He paused for a moment, then continued on. “Humanity are naught but toys to me, to be played with and discarded once I am finished with them. However, this does not mean that I am incapable of affection or even empathy towards humans. After all, I need you. Do you have any idea how torturously boring my life would be if I had no one but other demons and that disgraced war criminal to spend it with?”

Indi stayed silent, but nodded faintly. 

“And I have certainly taken a particular affection to you, my newest toy. I can tell you harbor great compassion and great fear within your soul.” Damien cleared his throat and lifted up one hand, palm facing Indi. “Should you continue to engage in your carnal cravings with me, I will give you opportunities to assist your fellow mortals, and protect you from all that would do you harm. This I do swear upon my honor as the Prince of Hell.”

Slowly, Indi’s dejected visage faded and was replaced with a simpering smile. They giggled quietly, which soon became full-on, loud laughter. 

Damien, confused by their antics, frowned and asked, “What in the name of _me_ is so funny?”

“Hehehe...you act all mean and aloof, but you’re actually just a sweet dork!” 

Indi practically tackled Damien to the ground, wrapping their arms around him, and planted a big kiss on his lips. His face turned bright red, about the same color as some of the tiny lava streams, and he spluttered something out. “I-I most certainly am not!”

“Yeees, you are.” 

“Ugh...w-well, regardless...now that you know you may indulge with me safely, I ask that you have no further qualms about it. If you wish to be satisfied, simply speak the words and you will be teleported to a spot in Hell I often pass by. If I’m not already there, all you have to do is wait and I’ll doubtless happen across it soon. Don’t worry about being a bother or suchlike. I am fain to demoralize you again ifsoever—or rather, _when_ soever—thou willest.”

Indi giggled, rested their head against Damien’s shoulder, and gave him a few more smooches on the cheek. “I’ll be sure to take ya up on—”

They gasped.

  
“Oh? What is it?” inquired Damien. 

“You have a lil’ tail!!!” 

“Hm?” He looked over his shoulder at the small, tipped, demonic tail that sprouted from his lower back. “Indeed, I do. I never thought to mention it, I suppose.”

“But it’s adorable! Can I touch it? Please, please, pleeease?” Indi clasped their hands together and looked at Damien with the cutest puppy-dog eyes they could muster. 

Damien sighed. “Oh, very well.” 

Indi started to rub and bat at Damien’s tail, which swished back and forth slightly. It felt leathery to the touch—in a good way, like a snakeskin. Damien himself didn’t react much to their toying, except for a few eye rolls and overly huffy groans; Indi thought to themself that he was probably faking it to maintain his “edgy bad boy” image. Especially because he still had an arm around them, snuggling up to them in as aloof a manner as he could. 

“Oh, a pity,” Damien soon remarked. “You’re returning to normal.”

Indi’s gaze shifted from Damien’s rugged features to their own. He was right; their breasts had shrunk back to their original size. 

“I do hope you enjoyed our play, my dear,” Damien said, standing up and groaning as he stretched his arms out. “But methinks you ought to be returning home now, as you said.”

Indi stood up, swayed their hips for a second, then looked up from the ground and into Damien’s blazing red eyes. They seemed softer now; the fire was still there, but it looked like a hearth. Warm and comforting, not agonizing hellfire. 

“One more kiss?” they asked hopefully. 

Damien smiled. “Of course.” 

He stepped forward, put his arm around their waist one final time, and kissed them deeply. The same rush of heat as before blew past them, and they felt Damien’s grip on them slip away...

Indi opened their eyes. They were back in the little patch of grass where they’d spoken to Damien. Their clothes were still there right where they’d left them, and they weren’t wet or dirtied in the slightest. That was good—coming back to rainy or muddy weather after all that would have really put a damper on their mood. They’d enjoyed their time with Damien, but they had to admit that the chill evening air was much more comfortable than the hellish heat they’d endured. 

They put their clothes back on as quickly as they could and started speed-walking down the street towards home. As they walked, they soon started shivering from the cold as they had before. But somehow, their feet didn’t feel so cold—it was like there were little flames licking at them and keeping them warm. They stopped for a moment and lifted their hoodie up a little. The sight of Damien’s brand on their body elicited a giddy lil’ laugh from them, and they resumed making their way home, invigorated by that reminder: they were under the Antichrist’s protection. They were his, and that made them feel...better. 


End file.
